


baby, you're intoxicating

by lunastxlla



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Attempt at Humor, Chocolatier Tendou Satori, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Shenanigans, Hangover, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kissing, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Morning Cuddles, Plants, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi, Self-Indulgent, Tendou Satori is a Good Boyfriend, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Ushijima Wakatoshi is a Good Significant Other, a bit rushed but oh whale, although it's very subtle, possible slight ooc but who knows, teen rating is for the alcohol, theyre in love, ushi has FEELINGS, ushi is a lightweight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunastxlla/pseuds/lunastxlla
Summary: Wakatoshi was never one to get drunk.From being a 'Responsible Human Being™' (according to his boyfriend, Satori, himself) to going professional in his volleyball career, he sought to take care of his body well and keep his condition in the best it could be. However, he was also never one to reject his seniors. So here he is, in a rented bar with all of his volleyball teammates, celebrating their most recent game win.Alternatively, In which Wakatoshi gets drunk but there are feelings and plants involved.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 122





	baby, you're intoxicating

**Author's Note:**

> i love these two so much i couldnt help but make a fic for them
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: this idea is NOT mine. i saw a post/prompt in which ushi buys plants when he's drunk but i cant find it cause i am: Dumb Dumb 
> 
> but all credit goes to the owner of the prompt~~
> 
> this is my first fic so please be nice uwu
> 
> comments are highly appreciated, please enjoy!

Wakatoshi was never one to get drunk.

From being a 'Responsible Human Being™' (according to his boyfriend, Satori, himself) to going professional in his volleyball career, he sought to take care of his body well and keep his condition in the best it could be. However, he was also never one to reject his seniors. So here he is, in a rented bar with all of his volleyball teammates, celebrating their most recent game win.

He doesn't hate his teammates, nor does he not want to celebrate their win but, he would most rather be home with Satori who just came home from Paris on a small break from his classes as a chocolatier. Wakatoshi was hesitant to go to the party but succumbed to it after Satori reasoned that he never gets to relax anymore and doesn't leave the house unless it's for three things: for practice, for a jog, or for a trip to the grocery store. He smiled slightly at the thought of his boyfriend at home, probably snuggling up on the couch with his favorite tea.

"Come on, Ushijima-kun! Drink up a bit!" His team captain says as he passes Wakatoshi a beer, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Wakatoshi looks up, startled, swallowing his bite of Hayashi Rice.

"I'm… not very fond of drinking," Wakatoshi admits, ducking his head slightly, spoon starting to dig for another bite.

"Just one wouldn't hurt, would it?" His coach chirped in, downing his own drink of sake.

Wakatoshi pauses for a moment, staring at the beer in his captain's outstretched hand. It was an almost clear, yellow color with some foam bubbling at the top. 'Not very healthy looking' he notes to himself, scrunching his nose slightly before sighing.

Wakatoshi weighed his options and shrugged slightly.

"One wouldn't hurt." He agrees, taking the glass into his own hand.

The rest of his team let out a small yell as he accepted it and they all gathered their drinks around, clinking them together with a loud 'Cheers!'

Wakatoshi smiled slightly before he took a quick sip. His face immediately contorted at the taste, making his team let out a collective laugh.

"You'll get used to it," The team's setter said next to him, patting his back. "The more you'll drink it, the more you'll enjoy it." He said with a smile.

Wakatoshi nodded, staring at the drink like it offended his family's cow but took another sip. It was a bit better than the first sip but he still didn't see the hype.

___

Wakatoshi had finished most of the pint of beer by the time he finished his food. Feeling a bit fuzzy in the head, he leaned back into the booth he was sitting in before letting out a loud breath and putting his face in his hands.

"You alright, Ushiwaka?" One of his middle blockers asked, noticing his condition.

Wakatoshi hummed before lifting his head up, face obviously flushed and eyes just slightly out of focus.

"Yes, I think so," He replied, squeezing his eyes together. "I think I am intoxicated" He concluded with a small nod.

His captain laughed at his reaction and patted his shoulder over the table.

"Why don’t you head on home, Wakatoshi-kun?" He said, taking a sip of his drink. "Do you need me to call you a cab?"

The drunk spiker nodded then shook his head, bringing out another laugh to some of his teammates who were watching him. "My apartment is not very far away from here, I think I can walk by myself" He replied, standing up from his seat, getting ready to leave.

"Alright, but give any of us a call if you need some help!" Captain countered.

"Drink lots of water!"

"Try to eat some chocolates, too!"

"Take some painkillers if you get a hangover tomorrow!"

The rest of his teammates input while waving at him, saying their own goodbyes.

Wakatoshi nods and bows at them, bidding farewell and an apology for having to leave early to his team members and coach then he leaves the bar. The air is cold when he walks home and it sobers Wakatoshi up just enough for him to check the time on his phone without seeing doubles.

8:13 pm, it reads. He frowns, he swore he was in there for longer. On his way home, he sees a plant & flower shop with a sign saying "Sale On All Potted Plants!" pasted on big glass windows. Without much consideration, Wakatoshi changes his direction and enters the store, grabbing his wallet from his back pocket.

____

Satori was at his and Toshi's shared apartment, watching a recorded video of his boyfriend's matches that he missed on their couch, wrapped around a comfy throw blanket. The redhead smiled as Wakatoshi hit another amazing spike, the opposing team's blockers not managing to stop the powerful force, earning their team a point in the lead.

He grabbed his phone from the coffee table in front of him and opened his messaging app to chat with the spiker to check upon him. It's been a few hours since he left their apartment. He wrote down a quick message and was about to hit send when he heard a series of knocks on their door.

Confused, Satori stood up, not bothering to pause the match before opening the door. There he finds Wakatoshi, hair blown out by the wind, a pretty shade of red on the tips of his cheeks, and a lopsided grin.

"Hi," Wakatoshi says, walking into their apartment and closing the door behind him.

"…Hi," Satori replies with a faint confused smile, giving his boyfriend a tight hug.

Wakatoshi wraps one strong arm around Satori and buries his face into his neck, inhaling the comforting scent of Satori's body wash. Putting his weight on the redhead, he stays in his arms for a while as he feels a hand stroke his back comfortingly and another scraping his scalp just the way he likes it. Wakatoshi falls in love all over again, he feels.

Satori then lifts Wakatoshi's head and gives him a peck on the lips, scrunching his nose at the faint taste of alcohol before everything clicks in his head.

"You drank," Satori observed, more of a statement than a question. "That's not very like you, Toshi."

Wakatoshi hummed in confirmation, kissing Satori once more before returning his head into the junction between his shoulder and neck. "Couldn't refuse them," He explained in a muffled mumble, "But I only had one beer."

Satori let out a couple of chuckles.

"So, that's why you knocked instead of just putting in the code to our apartment?" He said, letting out another small laugh.

Wakatoshi blinks and lifts his head to meet Satori's eyes.

"Oh."

He turns his head to look at the door behind him before he faces his boyfriend again.

He blinks once before letting out a laugh at his own blunder.

Satori smiles, eyes full of love, and pulls the drunk boy into their apartment after telling Wakatoshi to take off his shoes.

The previous middle blocker then notices the plastic that Wakatoshi was holding, leading him into their living room, recorded match discarded.

"Whatchu got there, Toshi?" He chirps, eyes on his boyfriend's left hand.

"Oh," Wakatoshi says for the second time that night. "Here, this is for you." He says, giving the bag to Satori.

It's heavier than Satori thought it would be. He opened it to find a pot.

A pot with… no flowers?

"You got me…. dirt?" Satori vocalized, looking at his boyfriend then back down at the pile of brown in a ceramic pot.

"Correction, I got you a tree."

"YOU WHAT?"

"It's a tree."

"Why would you get me a tree?"

Wakatoshi shrugged and stepped closer to Satori, bringing the pot out of the plastic and setting it on his boyfriend's hands. Satori stares at the ungrown tree in his hands in awe. 

"Personally, flowers are overrated, I thought it would make more sense if I got you this tree," He explained, seriously. "Why get you one flower when a tree lasts longer? It was on sale, as well." Wakatoshi finished, satisfied with himself, nodding.

Satori stares at him with wide eyes before breaking out into a loud laugh.

"Do you not like it, Ten?" Wakatoshi frowns slightly, confused at his boyfriend's reaction.

Satori continues to laugh before he shakes his head and sets the pot on their coffee table. He wraps his arms around his spiker's neck and puts their foreheads together.

"No, I love it a lot" He inputs, laughs subsiding into small giggles.

"Thank you, my miracle boy" Satori whispered sweetly against his lips.

Wakatoshi smiles widely. A smile that is only ever seen by Satori. He connects their lips together and gives a slow, languid kiss to the man in front of him. They stayed there, basking in each other's presence, conveying their feelings through the kiss. They’ve been together for years, but somehow every kiss makes them feel like the first. Toes curling, hearts beating, cheeks warm; minds just filled with one another.

_Satori, Satori, Satori._

_Wakatoshi, Wakatoshi, Wakatoshi._

The shorter of the two breaks the kiss first, kissing Wakatoshi's cheek before snuggling into his chest.

"You need to wash up and go to sleep soon, Toshi," Satori announces. "You might get a hangover if you don’t rest soon."

"Okay, I will," Wakatoshi hums in agreement, "Put the tree in the kitchen, we can put it on our balcony tomorrow." He states, still not letting go of the redhead in his arms.

"Come on," Satori insisted, "Get your pretty ass to the bathroom, you stink" He noted, but gave another peck to Wakatoshi's lips.

Wakatoshi grumbled when Satori tried to pull himself away.

"Join me, please?" The drunk spiker proposed.

Satori let out a slightly surprised laugh before agreeing.

"Anything you want, sweetheart." Satori said, reaching to squeeze Wakatoshi's cheeks before pulling away and dragging his boyfriend upstairs to their shared bathroom.

____

Wakatoshi woke up in their shared bedroom the next day with his head pounding and eyes wanting to hide from the sun pouring in from the window. He whined slightly reaching for his lover's side of the bed, hoping for cuddles. His frown deepened when he was met with cold sheets. He opened his eyes slightly before whining louder. Wakatoshi then hears the sound of feet rushing up the stairs and a puff of red peeks into the bedroom.

"Oh! You're awake," Satori says in a hushed voice, coming in with a small tray of food, water, and a painkiller in his hands.

Satori sets the tray on their nightstand and hands the sleepy boy the pill and a glass of water.

Wakatoshi whines again at having to sit up but does so anyway, wanting the headache to stop as soon as possible. He's given a kiss on the cheek once he downs it.

Satori puts the glass back on the tray and sits down on the bed as Wakatoshi lies down once more.

"You should eat a bit, you'll feel a lot better after you eat," Satori notes, petting his lover's bedhead.

Wakatoshi grumbles, opting to blindly (and successfully) grab Satori's thin waist and pull him into his arms.

"I think cuddles would be sufficient for now," Wakatoshi says in a deep, sleep riddled voice. "Stay with me for a moment, Ten."

Satori adjusts his position and snuggles into Wakatoshi's neck. He presses a lingering kiss on the closest piece of skin he can reach, the column of his throat, before sighing happily.

"Always, miracle boy."

They fall into a comfortable slumber, food on the nightstand left behind.

Wakatoshi still doesn't understand the point of drinking, nor did he find the pleasure in it but, he wouldn't mind doing it again if it means he gets to spend time with the love of his life like this every morning.

In between the pounding of his head, the warmth of the sunlight streaming into the room, and the potted plant that sits in the middle of their kitchen counter, Wakatoshi and Satori find love.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
